


Don't Tease

by SebastianStan



Series: Stucky Oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky likes to tease, Knotting, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Whiny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStan/pseuds/SebastianStan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky comes home to find Steve in heat he can't help but tease him a bit, just to get him worked up. But Steve is a needy omega and Bucky soon gives in to his demands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from thepsychopathking this took way longer than it should but I finally got this out. I hope it doesnt seem to fast paced...i tend to do that when I want to get fics done.

Bucky let out a heavy sigh as he forced his legs to make the trek up the flight of stairs to the apartment he shared with Steve. Some days were harder than others it seemed especially when the other alphas felt like teasing him all day for being a young bachelor living with some sickly unbonded omega; but those guys knew nothing about Steve and sometimes Bucky just wanted to retaliate against their quips but he didn’t want to cause any unnecessary trouble. Especially in times like these when work was scarce for anybody and as much as Steve didn’t want to admit it, they needed all the money they could get just to pay all the medical bills the small omega managed to accumulate.

It was tough coming home late almost every day but it was worth it to Bucky to see Steve as healthy as he can be because of his efforts. They kept their relationship quiet for the most part, because society expected a strong alpha like Bucky to find a suitable mate that was strong and healthy as well; not a small sickly thing like Steve was, but Bucky didn’t care. Steve was stronger in so many ways that everyone else wasn’t but Steve knew trying to make people understand just wasn’t going to work, so they kept their love to themselves. What did anyone else need to know anyway, it wasn’t their relationship, as long as they stayed out of trouble they could live happily together just fine.

Bucky was so ready to collapse right into bed as soon as he made it through the door, snuggle up against the small body of his mate and sleep; but even before he could get the key in the lock he could smell it. Now alphas had an excellent sense of smell –they had to, to be able to smell other alphas around or to search for potential mates –but Bucky always seemed to have a far more sensitive nose, and he could smell the sickly sweet scent right through the door, the scent of heat.

_Steve was in heat._

Already he could feel is breath pick up just a little bit faster, his blood pumping a little harder; just that faint smell was already affecting him. But he wasn’t going to barge right in there and claim Steve, no, he was a good alpha and he wanted to make this one last. Steve had such few heats, his body not able to handle a normal omegas heat cycle, but when they hit they hit hard. And Bucky loved it. More importantly he loved Steve and he wanted to make this good for him.

Slowly he crept inside their shared apartment, the smell even stronger as he ventured further; his prick was already starting to harden. He was still fairly dirty from work but he knew how much Steve loved his rugged alpha scent after a hard day so he forewent a shower to clean up, only stopping to wash his hands at least before making his way into the bedroom.

With the faint moonlight coming in from the broken holes in the blinds, Bucky could make out the writhing lump on their small bed. God his scent was intoxicating and Bucky couldn’t help but let out a groan as he got closer. Of course as soon as he had made it into the bedroom, Steve knew he was there. His heightened senses during heat had easily picked up that there was an alpha nearby. His small body turned on the bed towards him and he whined long and low, “ _Bucky_.”

“Shh, I’m here, Stevie.” Bucky hushed, leaning over the bed and swiping the blondes bangs off his sweaty forehead.

“Buckyyy, _please_ …”

“I know, I know. I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby, I promise.“

Bucky quickly stripped his shirt off but kept his pants on, only unbuttoning them to relieve some of the pressure from his aching cock. Steve had sat up, trying to get closer to him but Bucky gently pushed him back down; growling lightly to emphasize his dominance in the situation right now. Normally when they had sex Bucky let Steve control their pace, let him be dominant for once even though it was completely unethical; Steve was a fighter and he stood up for himself and for others, so unlike what was expected of omegas but that’s what Bucky liked about him. But when it came to heats, Bucky called the shots, with the added pheromones filling the air his alpha instincts took over and he needed that control; to present his dominance over his omega.

Steve whined again, softer this time and squirmed over the sheets. His hands reached between his legs but Bucky wasn’t having that, he quickly grabbed Steve’s hands and shoved them back against the bed. “Not yet, Stevie, only when I say you can.”

Steve groaned again, clearly frustrated at not getting his relief as soon as he thought but he slumped back with a huff knowing he’d only get his way if he listened. He was desperately hard and slick poured out of his hole with each wave of heat that rippled down his spine. He had been like this for a few hours now and his alpha wasn’t making it any easier teasing him like this.

Bucky let go of his wrists when he was sure the omega would listen to him and slowly shifted onto his knees on the bed, lifting the thin sheet away and settling in between Steve’s thighs. No matter how many times Steve had his heat (though very few that it was) Bucky always found him quite a site. His normally pale skin was deeply flushed and slippery with sweat; just looking at him turned Bucky on even more, his own cock trapped inside his pants just as hard as the one in front of him dark and leaking drops of pearly liquid. He could see the line of slick rolling down onto the bed and he quickly reached to drag his fingers through it, the tips moving up and over the twitching hole and he heard Steve whine against the pillow.

“Touch yourself, Stevie,” Bucky started but he quickly reached out to grasp Steve’s wrist again as his hand darted between his legs. “Slowly.”

Steve squeezed his eyes in frustration, but he obeyed Bucky’s command as soon as his hand was free. He gently curled his fingers around his hardness, moaning with the heat that instantly spread throughout his groin. Satisfied, Bucky returned his fingers to rub over the pink hole and gather more slick to coat them and soon he was pressing one into the tight ring of muscle making Steve moan even louder.

“Shh, gotta be quiet, baby, don’t wanna wake the neighbors up now do we?”

“… _uhhn_ , _Bucky_.” Steve hissed out; the alpha was really teasing him this time.

Bucky slipped his finger in farther, growling whenever the omega tried to speed his hand up for more friction. He was the one in charge here and he wanted to make Steve really feel it. Once he had two inside he curled them to press right up against Steve prostate causing him to jerk and let out a soft cry of _‘Bucky!’_

“So good, Stevie.”

Watching Steve’s hand squeeze over his cock and his own fingers disappearing into his tight hole, it was almost too much for Bucky, he had to do something. Quickly he reached for the omegas free hand and brought it down to where his fingers were; Steve whined as he pulled out but he soon replaced them with Steve’s own, sitting back to watch him work himself.

“ _Bucky_ …I’ve been doing this all day, you jerk….I need _you_.”

Bucky laughed quietly as he tugged open his pants and finally got his harness out into the open. “You’ll have me soon enough, I just wanna watch for a little bit.”

Steve let out another huff, clearly not amused by his alpha but he continued working himself open as he watched Bucky get a hand on his own dick. They watched each other, matching the rhythm of their hands, Bucky even using his other hand to massage his balls as Steve’s fingers pushed farther inside himself.

Steve kept his command to be quiet but his moans were still louder than the few Bucky gave in their shared space. Already Bucky could feel the slight swell at the base of his dick, the sight of his omega lost in his own pleasure sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. Still, he kept the pace of his hand slow, enjoying seeing Steve struggle to keep his own hand slow even as the fingers inside himself moved faster and faster.

“Bucky!.. _.fuck_ , get in me, please!”

“I will, I just wanted to look at you for a bit.”

“You’ve looked at me enough…if you don’t fuck me soon I’m gonna flip you over… _uhhn_...and do it myself.”

“Alright, alright jeez. So bossy…turn around then.”

Steve was all too eager to flip onto his stomach and present himself. His hands moved away to brace against the mattress and he looked back, still watching Bucky’s hand slide over his cock. Bucky kept one hand on himself while the other palmed at the soft skin of Steve’s ass before him, his thumb rubbing over the pink hole letting out more and more slick. He continued like this, squeezing those round cheeks and occasionally slipping his thumb into Steve, his other hand moving faster now over his hardness.

A hard kick hit his thigh and a harsh cry of his name sounded when Steve realized he still wasn’t getting fucked yet. “Ok, Steve, ok.”

He had teased his omega enough and so he took his hands away to place them over bony hips and pulled them flush against his own. He rutted against Steve’s backside a few times, loving the feeling of the friction between his legs and getting slick coated over his dick. He finally pulled back to get aligned with Steve’s hole and slowly pushed in, both of them groaning with the feel of it.

“C’mon, Buck, I’m not gonna break…stop going so slow.”

“You’re so annoying, you know that, punk.”

He waited till the head of his dick made it inside before shoving all the way in like Steve wanted. A loud moan filled the air and Bucky could feel Steve twitching around him. He smirked, “Did you just come, Steve?”

“Shut up, jerk.” He heard muffled from where Steve had his face buried in a pillow. Bucky laughed again and stretched across the omegas back to kiss him behind his ear. Gently, he rolled his hips knowing how sensitive Steve gets over he comes, his arms wrapped around Steve’s middle keeping them flushed together. They stayed like that for a while, rocking back and forth until Steve pushed back against Bucky hard to indicate he was ready again. Bucky straightened back up to grasp the omegas hips and started to really thrust in and out of him.

He watched as Steve’s hole stretched around him each time he pulled out and how he disappeared each time he went in. There was slick smeared between them and the sound of it from their fucking filled the apartment making it hot and filthy. Coupled with Steve’s moans getting louder, Bucky’s hips moved faster, their pleasure taking over their senses and clouding their heads.

“Fuck!... _ohh_ , Bucky…”

“ _Stevie...ah_...you feel...so good.”

Bucky’s knot soon began to catch on the rim of Steve’s hole as it swelled more, his thrusts starting to lose their rhythm. Beneath him, Steve frantically got a hand back on his renewed hardness and pumped himself almost as hard as Bucky was thrusting into him.

“ _Ahh_!, Buck...I’m gonna...come!” Bucky felt Steve twitching around him again, hard this time and the tightness pressing over his cock was too good. He leaned back over Steve to place his hands over his shoulders and thrust as hard as he could until his knot got too big to pull out. His hips pushed hard into the omegas and he let out a deep moan as his knot fully popped and his seed spurted hot and deep inside.

Steve’s hole was still twitching slightly around him as he maneuvered them down onto the bed, their heavy breathing the only sound in the air. They were sweaty and covered in fluids and Bucky didn’t want to move, but Steve was never able to stay still during his heats.

“Mmmstop squirmin’.”

“I can’t help it if I’m too hot and I’ve got your dick stuck up my ass.”

“Well stop complainin’ cuz we’re gonna be stuck like this for a while.”

“Ugh…” Bucky pulled Steve back against his chest and smiled into the back of his neck. Steve may be a pain in his ass but he’s Bucky’s and later when Steve’s begging him for his knot again, Bucky will gladly give it to him with no complaints and a whole lot of love.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me here at  ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky for more ABO Stucky stuff or you can follow my personal blog at wal-martin-freeman for more Avengers stuff :)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
